Las estrellas de Konoha
by Nanami Hyuuga
Summary: Cuando no hay misiones de por medio, solo hay una cosa por hacer: cantar. Hinata Hyuga y Shina Uzumaki harán de la guerra su próximo escenario. La Hyuga hará todo lo posible para proteger a su mejor amiga, incluso si eso significa traicionar a la alianza.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki tenía una hermana. Una melliza para ser exactos. Su nombre era Shina Uzumaki. Desde pequeños fueron las víctimas de los abusos de los adultos. Shina, a sus cinco años, no comprendía por que miraban feo a su hermano. Los hombres lo miraban con resentimiento y las mujeres con miedo, alejando a los niños para que no se acercaran a ellos. Un día vio a su hermano ser golpeado por un hombre, acompañado de otros tres y riéndose de Naruto. Ella no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran, así que corrió hacia a ellos y se puso delante de su hermano con los brazos extendidos. Los hombres la miraron con molestia. Uno de ellos le dijo que se largara, que no tenía que entrometerse, que era cosa de adultos. Ella, por supuesto, se negó. Él era su hermano e iba protegerlo. Al final, la que término siendo golpeada fue ella. Cuando llegaron al hospital, por obra del actual Hokage, Naruto la miro culpable.

—No debiste hacer eso. Ellos me querían a mí—Dijo con los ojos húmedos—No lo vuelvas a hacer, promételo.

Shina, con la cabeza vendada, negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero. Tu eres mi hermano y voy a protegerte— Naruto la miro fijamente, busco la mano de su hermana y la apretó suavemente.

—No dejare…No dejare que nadie te lastime.

Desde ese entonces, Naruto procuraba esconder a su hermana. No le importaba sus quejas, ni sus gritos, siempre se aseguraba de dejarla encerrada en el primer lugar que encontraba. Cuando necesitaban comida, él tomaba el dinero y cerraba la puerta para que no saliera. Cuando él volvía, a veces con raspones y otras veces con moretones, Shina lo recibía enojada, pero nunca podía enojarse mucho rato con su hermano. Así que siempre terminaba curándole las heridas, calentaba agua para el ramen y los dos dormían abrazados en la misma cama.

Cuando faltaba un día para entrar a la academia, fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de hombres, que a leguas se notaban que no estaban sobrios. Naruto no tuvo tiempo para nada más que empujar a su hermana hacia unos arbustos y correr lo más lejos que pudo, seguido por los hombres que maldecían al niño. Antes de que se alejaran, Shina llego a escuchar el apodo con el que siempre llamaban a su hermano.

—Maldito zorro.

Le tomo años descubrir el porqué de ese apelativo.

Cuando se recompuso trato de encontrar a su hermano, pero no lo logro. En cambio, pudo ver a una niña ser agredida por tres niños. La situación se le hacia tan similar a la de su hermano que no pudo resistir el deber de protegerla.

—Oigan ¿Por qué la molestan?—dijo con los puños apretados. Los niños no le hicieron caso, eso la enojo, tomo el helado que estaba en el suelo y se lo arrojo al bruto que tenía la mano en cabeza de la niña. Eso pareció dar resultado porque el niño, que era un poco más alto que ella, la encaró.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Shina Uzumaki, la que les pateara el trasero. —El pequeño tiempo de silencio que le siguió fue roto por las risas de los tres niños— ¡Dejen de reírse!— Tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba de la rabia.

—Miren chicos—dijo el niño más grande a sus amigos—La enana está temblando, ¿tienes miedo? Niñita—Las risas de los otros dos sonaron de fondo.

— ¿De ti? Eso quisieras, idiota.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Además de idiota, sordo—Se burló.

—Maldita ena…—Antes de que intentara golpear a Shina. Los cinco niños escucharon un grito.

— ¡Hinata!—Era un niño de piel blanca, ojos sin pupila y cabello oscuro.

— ¡Hermano!—La niña que Shina intentaba proteger se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él. Al tenerla en sus brazos el niño se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía los ojos rojos y las ropas sucias. Con un gesto feroz dejo a un lado a Hinata y se giró a ver a los otros. Si las miradas mataran…

— ¿Quien fue?—Ni el hecho de que las palabras fueron susurradas le quitaba el aire amenazador que rodeaba al niño. La pandilla de tres tembló al reconocerlo.

— E-Es Hi-Hino Hyuga—

— ¿Quién fue?—Volvió a repetir. Dos de los niños señalaron con el dedo al de en medio.

— ¡Fue él!—Dicho eso los dos niños se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Hino se acercó lentamente, como león a su presa.

— ¡Lo-Lo siento! —Grito para irse tan rápido como pudo. Shina que miraba por donde la pandilla había huido volteo a ver al recién llegado, que se reí de lo lindo.

—Hinata, ¿viste sus caras? Son unas gallinas—Decía entre risas.

—Hermano—dijo—No deberías burlarte.

—Pero, Hinata… ¡Ellos te estaban molestando!—Protestó— Y como tu hermano mayor debo defenderte de los brabucones.

—Hermano, tú y yo tenemos tres minutos de diferencia—Hino se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada refunfuñando.

—Tres minutos son tres minutos, yo soy el mayor—Hinata lo ignoro y se puso delante de Shina. Fue el momento en que Shina pudo ver a la niña por completo. Era una monada, pequeña y tierna.

"Parece una muñeca de porcelana, como las de las tiendas"

—Muchas gracias. Tú quisiste ayudarme—Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió. Shina sintió un calorcito en las mejillas.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Yo…—Hino se giró y no vio a su hermana— ¿Hinata?

—Aquí, hermano—Siguiendo la voz de Hinata la encontró acompañada de otra niña. Era rubia con algunos mechones de color rojo y los ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre azul y violeta.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó una vez estuvo al lado de su hermana.

—Mi nombre es Shina Uzumaki—Hino la vio de reojo desconfiado.

—Hermano, ella vino a ayudarme—le dijo Hinata. El la miro, era pequeña pero demostró valentía al querer proteger a su hermanita. Hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por proteger a mi hermana, siempre se mete en líos.

— ¡Hino Hyuga!—Gritó Hinata avergonzada. Shina rio divertida.

—No tienen que agradecerme, no es que haya echo mucho—Dijo con pena la rubia.

—Esas son idioteces.

—Hino, lenguaje—Le reprendió su hermana.

—Hinata, ¿eres mi hermana menor o mi madre?—Hinata sonrió.

—En tu caso…—Hizo como que se lo pensaba— soy las dos cosas—Hino hizo un puchero, pero luego se puso serio.

—Quisiste defender a mi hermana a pesar de que esos chicos eran más grandes. Eso es admirable…—Shina se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca avergonzada. Por el rabillo de ojo Hinata vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Hino.

"Lo va a hacer"

—…para una enana como tú —Finalizo soltando pequeñas risas. Shina se detuvo y miro enojada a Hino. Hinata se apresuró para salvar a su hermano.

—Lo siento, Shina-san, mi hermano no lo decía enserio. —Rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano cuando vio que iba decir algo. Volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿No es verdad, hermano?—A pesar de la dulce expresión que tenía su hermana, él podía ver el aura negra que prometía desagracia rodeándola.

—S-Si—Su voz tembló a causa del miedo. Su hermana era un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

A pesar de que quería vengarse se sintió satisfecha con que el niño Hyuga estuviera aterrorizado, aunque ahora dudaba mucho de la inocencia y dulzura que mostraba la niña.

—Lo siento, Shina-san—Hinata se mostraba apenada, dulce y tierna como antes. Su hermano suspiro aliviado, de la que se salvó—Mi hermano siempre dice esas cosas. Le gusta enojar a la gente, por eso siempre se mete en líos.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó Hino, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

Shina le sonrió comprensiva.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan—Hinata se sorprendió por como la llamo, luego sonrió contenta— Los hermanos siempre hacen enojar a sus hermanas—Hino la miro curioso.

— ¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, su nombre es Na… ¡Naruto!—De pronto recordó que debía buscar a su hermano.

—No era necesario gritar—Dijo Hino con las manos en sus oídos, al igual que Hinata.

—Lo siento, pero recordé que debo buscar a mi hermano. Debo irme—Hinata la miro triste. Shina le agradaba y quería estar más tiempo con ella.

—Es cierto—Hino se giró hacia Hinata—Hinata, padre se va enojar mucho si no volvemos—Hinata apretó los puños y suspiró resignada.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Nos veremos en la academia—Shina le sonrió — Ustedes entraran, ¿Verdad?

Hinata miro a Hino y este le sonrió. Hinata asintió contenta.

—Sí, nos veremos en la academia.

—Entonces, Hinata-chan, Bakahino—Hino frunció el ceño por eso— Hasta mañana—Y con eso se fue en busca de Naruto.

—Hinata—La niña seguía viendo el camino por donde Shina se fue.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hino?

—Tú…no tartamudeaste.

Hinata abrió bien los ojos.

Ese fue momento en el que una amistad nació, pero también fue el inicio de una separación.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

 **Los inicios de una separación**

Los años pasaron para los cuatro niños. Shina descubrió que los hermanos eran los hijos del patriarca Hyuuga, un clan muy importante de la aldea. Resulto que Hino Hyuga era el heredero de este clan y que además de Hinata, su melliza, tenía otra hermana menor: Hanabi Hyuga.

Cuando entraron a la academia Shina presentó a los gemelos Hyuga con su hermano. Ese fue un momento de descubrimiento para la pequeña Shina, pues Hinata a presencia de Naruto era muy tímida, le basto solo el primer día para saber que la Hyuga era tímida con todos, a excepción de su hermano y ella. Curioso, muy curioso. Después del encuentro Shina no pudo evitar que Naruto pensara que Hinata era una niña rara y sosa, aunque apoyo a su hermano cuando este le dijo que Hino era un poco odioso. En los primeros meses Shina y Naruto se sentaban juntos. Cuando llegaba a la academia, Shina esperaba a los hermanos para saludarles antes de ir a sentarse en su lugar habitual. Su hermano llegaba tiempo después, así evitaba que las personas se metieran con su hermana cuando se les ocurría pegarle a él.

A diferencia de Naruto, Shina si ponía atención a las clases. Era mucho mejor aprender nuevas cosas que estar encerrada en su casa para evitar las malas miradas de los adultos en caso de encontrarse junto a su hermano.

Las cosas eran simples. En la academia y en el departamento estaban juntos, pero fuera de estas no.

Con el tiempo Shina vio a su hermano adoptar cierta curiosidad y rivalidad para con el chico más lindo de la clase: Sasuke Uchiha. Y cierta fijación por una niña llamada Sakura Haruno, provocando que en los recesos Naruto retara a Sasuke o se lo pase buscando a Sakura. Ella, en cambio, se juntaba con los hermanos Hyuga, y de vez en cuando se les unía Inuzuca Kiba, un chico castaño con marcas rojas en las mejillas junto a su perrito Akamaru. En uno de esos días Hinata vino acompañada con un niño de pelo azabache, Aburame Shino. La princesa de los Hyuga se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño Aburame, pues apreciaba la personalidad callada un poco parecida a la suya. Al final, durante el tiempo de la Academia los dos hermanos Uzumaki fueron distanciándose y formando su propio grupo de amigos.

A Naruto si bien le entristecía ese distanciamiento entre los dos, consideraba que era lo mejor para Shina. Se notaba que cuando no lo acompañaba las personas la consideraban como otra niña de la aldea y no como la chica que defendía a un demonio. Además, Naruto tenía un sueño: El de convertirse en Hokage, y eso significa mucho entrenamiento, por lo que al ya no estar todo el tiempo juntos tenía más tiempo para entrenar él solo y de paso le ahorraría la preocupación a su hermana.

Existió el tiempo en donde Shina buscaba a su hermano para convencerlo de pasar tiempo con ella y con los hermanos para ir a jugar en la mansión Hyuga. Le costó mucho, pero lo logro. La primera hora fue de lo mejor, Shina y Naruto se sorprendían por las cosas que la familia Hyuga tenía. Hino inflaba el pecho de orgullo cuando les contaba historias o mostraba tesoros de la familia Hyuga y estos lo miraban con total admiración. En esa hora Shina se las ingenió para que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron sus pequeños momentos juntos, noto que Hinata se ponía muy roja y eso le divertía. Toda fue divertido durante esa hora hasta que Hiashi Hyuga apareció. El patriarca Hyuga miro a Naruto con el más profundo desprecio, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo arrastrando hasta la salida siendo seguidos por los otros tres niños que gritaban, Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, que lo dejara. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hiashi lo tiro con fuerza fuera de los terrenos de la familia. Un Naruto de diez años miro a Hiashi con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos húmedos, negándose a llorar frente al hombre y se fue corriendo.

Después de ese suceso, Shina también se negaba a ir a la mansión Hyuga a pesar de que ella si era aceptada. Hiashi la aprobaba porque de lo contrario tenía a su heredero, quien resultó uno de los niños más fuertes superando incluso a su primo Neji, amenazándolo con rehusarse a tomar el liderazgo del clan y alejar a sus hermanas de él quedando sin ningún prospecto para la cabeza de la familia. Intento hacer lo mismo por Naruto, a él no le agradaba mucho, pero a su hermana si, más la mirada de su padre le dejo en claro que no había forma de que él aceptara.

—Naruto, ¿vas a entrenar?—Le pregunto Shina cuando lo vio meter en una mochila unos shurikens y kunais. Naruto volteo a verla, estaba sentada al borde de la cama fingiendo que no extrañaba ir a jugar con los hermanos Hyuga. Suspiro cansado y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Sabes?, tu si puedes ir a la mansión—Shina lo miro triste.

—Pero tu no.

— ¿Y eso que?—Shina iba a decir algo, pero el rubio la interrumpió— No importa si el padre de Hinata y Hino me odie. Tú puedes ver a tus amigos y estar con ellos, solo porque su padre me trato de esa forma no significa que me voy a enojar si vuelves con ellos— Se acercó y la tomo de las manos apretándolas suavemente— Tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, no la dejes por mí.

—Hermano…—Dijo sorprendida, nunca había visto a Naruto tan serio. El rubio la miro fijamente y le sonrió.

—Disfrútalo, dattebayo.

A partir de ese día, Shina se levantaba un poco más temprano para hacer un desayuno balanceado y el resto de las comidas para Naruto. Un futuro Hokage necesitaba alimentarse bien. En la academia ella se sentaba con los hermanos Hyuga y él cerca del Uchiha y la Haruno. Después, le preparaba la comida correspondiente y algunos sándwiches para su entrenamiento para luego pasar el resto del día con los Hyuga. A pesar de todo ella siempre lo observaba, descubriendo que Hinata también lo hacía. Curioso, muy curioso.

De alguna manera, Naruto volvió a casa con la banda que indicaba que era un Genin y ella para festejarlo le hizo un gran banquete, sin olvidar el ramen. Fue el primer y último momento después de mucho tiempo en que los dos hermanos compartieran unos momentos juntos como unos hermanos unidos.

Cuando llego el día de formar equipos, en la que su hermano término con Uchiha y Haruno, vio a Hinata con un gesto de desilusión que perduro aun así cuando el maestro dijo que ella había terminado con Kiba y Shino, con los que se llevaba de maravilla.

—Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?—Le pregunto Shina a una Hinata de doce años. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y trato de sonreírle, fallando miserablemente.

—Claro que no, Shina-chan.

Hinata no sabe mentir, pensó Shina.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?—Preguntó Hino, a la izquierda de su hermana. Los tres con rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

—Estoy bien, no me pasa nada—Su voz sonaba un poco apagada para Shina. Ella fruncido el ceño.

Era momento de una charla de chicas.

—Oye Hino, creo que olvide uno de mis cuadernos en la academia, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo?—El tono dulce que uso la chica en sus palabras provocó escalofríos en Hino.

Se valiente, Hino, se valiente, se decía internamente el Hyuga.

—Yo no tengo porque ir a buscar tus cosas. La irresponsable eres tú, no yo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— exclamó enojada la rubia. De fondo se escuchaban los balbuceos de Hinata, en un vano intento de detener la futura discusión.

— ¿Acaso también eres sorda? ¡Idiota!—El último comentario hizo que Hinata mirara mal a su hermano. Ella lo quería mucho, pero Shina era su mejor amiga y no va permitir que nadie la insulte.

—Hino Hyuga—El mencionado se giró a verla totalmente asustado. La muy conocida aura negra estaba rodeando a su hermana. Shina sonría victoriosa— Si te consideras un caballero, iras, en este preciso momento, a buscar el cuaderno de Shina. ¿Lo entendiste?

—S-Si, señora—Dijo cual soldado. Lo había dicho una vez, su hermana era un demonio disfrazado de ángel. Y lo peor de todo, es que antes de irse logro escuchar la risa de Shina.

—Muy bien hecho Hinata, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para hablar—Estaba contenta. Al principio se sorprendía mucho por como una niña tal dulce como Hinata podía convertirse en alguien de temer en pocas ocasiones. Pero luego de ver el temor de Hino, Shina empezó a animar a Hinata para que mostrara ese lado oscuro más seguido.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿No olvidaste tu cuaderno, Shina-chan?—Dijo Hinata confundida.

—No, solo era una excusa para que nos dejara a solas—Hinata la miro con reproche.

—Shina-chan, eso no se hace. Ahora tendré que disculparme con Hino.

—Puedes dejar eso para más tarde. Ahora quiero que me aclares algo que venía sospechando desde hace tiempo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué duda tienes Shina-chan?—La cara que puso Shina le advirtió a Hinata que el tema era muy serio.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Hinata?—La pobre Hyuga enrojeció al tal punto que confundirían su rostro con un tomate. Shina incluso pudo ver que le salía humo por las orejas de lo avergonzada que estaba.

— Y-Yo…Na-Naruto-kun…e-él…s-si… ¡N-No! Es decir…—Esos balbuceos dejaron todo claro para Shina. La rubia no podía estar más entusiasmada ante lo que eso significaba, se lo hizo saber.

— ¡Eso es genial, Hinata!—exclamó—Cuando tú y Naruto se casen, ¡seremos familia!

— ¿Ca-Casarnos?—Tartamudeó la Hyuuga. Shina ignorante al estado de Hinata, al punto del desmayo, seguía parloteando por lo alto.

— ¡Y yo seré la madrina! Hinata, tú y mi hermano hacen una excelente pareja. Sus hijos serán muy lindos ¡Pido ser la madrina de uno! Y no te preocupes, Hinata. También voy a querer mucho a los otros. ¡Seré la mejor de las tías!

—P-Pero… S-Shina-chan—Rápidamente Shina tomo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y la miro con la sonrisa más deslumbrante posible.

— Te lo juro, Hinata. Hare todo los posible para que Naruto se fije en ti.

Cuando Naruto volvió de su primer día con su equipo se la pasaba hablando de lo linda que era Sakura y de lo contento que se puso cuando la chica lo alimento, Shina se dio cuenta que juntar a su hermano con Hinata sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Y sería mucho más difícil porque la relación con su hermano había cambiado desde hace tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.

 **Peleas**

Hinata estaba triste, Hino estaba enojado y Shina preocupada. La sonrisa de la Hyuuga no hizo aparición durante días. EL estado de ánimo de Hinata no se debía a Naruto, como lo había pensado Shina. El culpable no era nadie más que su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Al parecer, el patriarca era indiferente con su hija la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo que no pasó cuando Hinata perdió contra su hermana menor en su último entrenamiento. La joven era considerada la desgracia del clan por ser demasiado débil a comparación con sus hermanos. Que Hanabi fuera cinco años menor agravaba la situación.

Hubo un tiempo donde se consideró la idea de sellar a Hinata, pero cuando Hino se enteró tomo a su hermana, Hanabi también se unió a la causa, y se enceraron en el cuarto de los mellizos hasta que los adultos aceptaron que esa no era una opción. Los mellizos eran inseparables, y Hino no permitía que nadie menosprecie a su hermana. Es por eso que el clan ignoraba a Hinata, era eso o tener al heredero a un paso de, en compañía de sus hermanas, escaparse de la mansión. Perder a un ejemplar como lo era Hino o a la pequeña Hanabi no era algo que se pensase.

—Como odio cuando hacen eso—Comentó Hino. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol con Shina y otro niño peliblanco llamado Asahi Akida. Los tres eran equipo.

— Debe ser difícil ser parte de un clan tan importante—Asahi era un poco serio y casi siempre tomaba el papel de mediador cuando Hino y Shina discutían. Shina no dijo nada, se encontraba presa de sus pensamientos.

Mi hermano y Hinata se parecen más de lo que creía, pensaba la rubia.

Una mano en su cabeza hizo que volteara a ver al recién llegado. Era su sensei: Hayate Gekko.

—Me parece bien que te preocupes por tu hermana, Hino. Pero no te metas en problemas, Hinata me advirtió que te encanta meterte en líos—El Hyuga se sonrojo y Hayate les brindo a sus discípulos una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Hayate-sensei!—Protestó.

— A otro perro con ese hueso. Hinata tiene razón, eres insoportable—Comento Shina.

— ¡Tu cállate, enana!—Shina lo miro furiosa. Era verdad, Shina era la más pequeña del equipo. Incluso Hinata le rebasaba un par de centímetros, pero a ella no le gustaba que se lo gritaran a la cara.

— ¡Eres un maldito!—Hayate y Asahi, ajenos al pleito, suspiraron cansados.

—Por cierto, Hayate-sensei ¿de qué se trata la misión de hoy?—Hayate lo miro nervioso. Shina y Hino detuvieron su pelea al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Los tres lo miraron expectantes.

—Lo siento, chicos. No puedo creer que ese animal aun siga vivo—Hayate coloco una mano en su mentón, en gesto pensativo— Esa mujer debería dejar de traumar al pobre.

Shina se puso a atar cabos y miro a su sensei con incredulidad.

— ¡Eso no es posible! El equipo de mi hermano acaba de cumplir con esa misión—Hino y Asahi miraron por unos segundos a su compañera hasta que empezaron a sospechar cual sería la dichosa misión. Miraron a su sensei con terror.

—Hayate-sensei, no estará hablando de…—El sensei miro a sus alumnos con pena. Si no fuera un adulto el mismo se hubiera quejado como en sus años de Genin.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó de nuevo— Debemos buscar a Tora.

La reacción tardo unos segundos, pero llegó.

— ¡NO!

¡Maldito gato inmortal!

Hino, Shina, el equipo de Hinata y Hanabi se encargaron de animar a la Hyuga. Les tomo unos días y cuando Hinata estuvo de mejor ánimo fueron a comer barbacoa prometiéndole que la ayudarían a entrenar, Shina le dijo a Hinata que también contaba con el apoyo de Asahi y su sensei. En el lugar se encontraron con los demás equipos. Shina se dio cuenta que nadie estaba sentado al lado de su hermano y sonrió maliciosa. No conto con que Hino, quien descubrió el enamoramiento de su hermana, tomara a Asahi sentándolo junto al rubio y que él lo siguiera. Miro a Shina victorioso.

Me las vas pagar, imbécil. Nada impedirá que Hinata y yo seamos familia, no importa si el maldito de Hino viene con el paquete, pensó la rubia con fuego en los ojos.

Días después Naruto le informo que iría a una misión como escolta de un constructor de puentes hacia el país de las olas. A ella no le gustaba estar sola, por eso le pregunto a Hinata si podía quedarse en la mansión hasta que su hermano volviera. Hinata acepto con gusto.

La misión de su hermano duro aproximadamente tres semanas. En ese tiempo el equipo de Shina cumplió con varias misiones de clase D, como era de esperarse de unos Genin, y entrenaba con su equipo. Hayate los sorprendió con una misión de clase C, que consistía en ir a buscar algunas plantas para uso médico al país de la hierba, no era gran cosa, pero Shina disfruto salir por primera vez de la aldea.

En uno de esos días, Shina descubrió que Hinata escribía canciones. Eso fue un accidente. Paso que ella salía de la ducha, ella y Hinata compartían cuarto, y se resbalo a causa de las ropas que había dejado en el suelo provocando que cayera encima del escritorio, desparramando todo lo que tenía encima. Una de esas cosas era una caja de madera que contenía varios papeles escritos. Shina los tomo y descubrió las obras de su amiga. Hinata apareció después, cuando Shina ya estaba vestida y con las letras leídas. Esta de sobra decir que la Hyuga se puso tan roja como la grana, pero se puso muy feliz cuando la rubio la alago. A eso le siguió el acoso por parte de la rubia para que la Hyuga le cantara. La insistencia dio frutos y Hinata, aprovechando que su padre no estaba en casa, canto para la rubia. Shina noto que cuando Hinata cantaba se perdía en la canción dejando atrás su timidez. Su voz, por cierto, era hermosa.

Nunca espero que ese descubrimiento les cambiaría la vida en el futuro.

El equipo de su hermano llegó a tiempo para inscribirse a los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin. Su sensei también los inscribió, al igual que la sensei de Hinata. La primera fase de la prueba consistía en responder un examen. Para ella, que era más lista a diferencia de su hermano, fue muy fácil saber el verdadero objetivo de la prueba: Copiar sin ser descubierto. Busco a sus compañeros y al parecer ellos también se dieron cuenta. Intento ver cómo le iba a su hermano, pero siendo realista no le tenía mucha confianza. Cuando lo vio, miro a Hinata a su lado y al parecer estaban murmurando. Llego a ver que Hinata le ofreció las respuestas, sonrió enternecida. Su amiga era un ángel… la mayor parte del tiempo. Murmuraron unas cuantas palabras más y se dio cuenta que su hermano había rechazado la oferta. Se dijo a si misma que luego le preguntaría a Hinata de que hablaban, ahora tenía un examen que hacer.

Terminada la primera fase con éxito, Shina salió del salón con una sonrisa. El cabeza hueca de su hermano paso la prueba sin contestar ni una sola pregunta, ya quería ella ver la cara que pondría el sádico de Ibiki.

— ¡Naruto!—Grito cuando lo vio a unos metros más adelante. Sintió el impulso de ir a saludar a su hermano. Sasuke volteo verla, casi nunca se veía a los gemelos Uzumaki juntos— Felicidades por pasar la primera prueba—Dijo contenta. Naruto se rasco la nuca y brindo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias, Shina. ¡Ya veras, tu hermano se convertirá en Hokage, Dattebayo!— Shina lo miro feliz, siempre admiro a su hermano por esa energía.

—Claro que si, Naruto—Después de eso el ambiente se tornó un poco… incomodo. Los dos hermanos se distanciaron por el bien de Shina y ahora que las personas ya no molestaban a Naruto como antaño no tenían idea de cómo volver a ser tan unidos como cuando tenían cinco años. Prácticamente no se veían, a excepción de cuando Shina cocinaba las comidas de Naruto, pero en esos momentos no hablaban y cuando lo hacían era para avisar que se irían de misión. Antes lo hacía, Shina le contaba lo divertido que era jugar o entrenar con los gemelos en la mansión, pero se dio cuenta que esos relatos ponían triste a su hermano, aunque él se hacia el que no, y dejo de hacerlo. Naruto, por otro lado, no le contaba nada porque tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto que provocara que Shina se preocupara más por él, tratara de defenderlo y termine en el hospital o herida por las palabras que algunos, con el tono más venenoso, decían. Contarle sobre el Kyuubi no era una opción.

Shina abrió la boca aunque no tenía ni idea de que iba a decir. Una voz se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas.

— ¿Hokage? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír—Era un chico de cabello gris y ojos rojos—Porque no te ahorras la vergüenza y desistes de esa idea—Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Shina lo encaro.

— Y porque no me ahorras la horrible vista de tu cara y te largas—Los hermanos Hyuga aparecieron justo en ese momento. El chico los vio y sonrió ladino.

—Pero miren quienes son, la debilucha y el idiota con complejo de superioridad—Hino se volvió rojo de la furia y Hinata tembló al recordar las palabras nada halagadoras de su padre— ¿Vinieron por su…—Señalo a Shina con los ojos—…obra de caridad?—Hinata frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea, idiota?!—Grito Shina. El joven no mostro cambio alguno, pero miro por encima del hombro a Hinata y las manos le temblaron, solo Sasuke se dio cuento de eso. Se preguntó porque aquel chico había visto a la Hyuga con temor por un segundo.

—Lo siento, pero no peleo con seres inferiores—Naruto salió disparado hacia el joven de ojos rojos, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio un golpe en la espalda provocando que el rubio terminara estrellándose contra la pared. Shina fue a ayudarlo.

— Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no haces nada?—Preguntó Sakura, Sasuke le dijo que no debía interponerse pero ella no pensaba igual, quería darle una paliza a ese idiota.

— La pelea es de Naruto, no nuestra—Esa fue su respuesta, pero Sakura logro ver el entrecejo fruncido de su compañero cuando Naruto fue golpeado y como este desaparecía tan rápido que nadie, excepto la pelirosa, pudo verlo.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Le recriminó Shina al pelo plateado. El chico miro a la rubia con fingida inocencia.

— Yo solo me defendí, el bruto se me lanzo encima.

— ¡Porque tú lo provocaste!

— Tsk. Que quejica eres—Dijo mirando a la rubia con fastidio—No esperaba menos de una mantenida—. Shina iba a replicar y Naruto estaba dispuesto a lanzarse otra vez, más sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito enfurecido.

— ¡CALLA TU MALDITA BOCA!—Para sorpresa de Shina, Hino la estaba defendiendo— ¡Eres un desgraciado, Ayato! ¡Maldito hipócrita, eso es lo que eres! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para insultar a Shina! ¡Porque no solo confiesas que estas resentido por el rechazo de mi hermana!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Sakura. Volteo a mirar al chico, no era de mal ver. Sinceramente hablando, Ayato era un joven apuesto. Sus rasgos eran suaves y la combinación de ojos rojos y pelo plateado era algo atrayente de ver, lástima que su actitud arrogante arruina su imagen. Parecía increíble que alguien como él se fijara en Hinata, que era tímida y reservada.

Ayato miro a Hino con los puños apretados y con el rostro rojo. Miro a Hinata, ella tenía la cabeza gacha. Chasqueo la lengua y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se retiró.

— ¿Quién era?— Le pregunto Sasuke a Hino. El Hyuga miro molesto la dirección por donde Ayato se había ido.

—Su nombre es Ayato Takahashi. Es el nieto del señor feudal del país del fuego.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke se mantuvo impasible.

— Hace unas semanas vino con su padre a la mansión. —Agrego Hino— Takahashi-san pidió una reunión con mi padre. Quería saber cuál era el motivo de su llegada así que los espié, lo que escuche me hirvió la sangre. El muy maldito quería comprometer a Hinata con Ayato ¡Solo por conseguir un mejor estatus para su hijo! ¡Y mi padre, él…! — Paró cuando sintió la mano de Hinata en su hombro. Estaba temblando, intentando contener las lágrimas. Se giró a Shina, quien asintió en entendimiento. Tomo a Hinata y se la llevó para que se calmase.

Hino soltó un largo suspiro y se masajeo la sien.

— Ayato se quedó unos días con nosotros por orden de mi padre. Todos los días se empeñaba en acercarse a Hinata y hablar de los beneficios de ese matrimonio. Yo no podía hacer nada, mi padre les puso varios escoltas para que evitara acercarme. Solo me quedaba una cosa: pedirle ayuda a Shina. Nuestro sensei se especializa en espionaje y es un maestro del camuflaje. Obviamente nuestro equipo fue entrenado para tales fines, pero Shina demostró un gran talento superándonos con creces, así que Shina esquivo a los guardias y logro llegar a mi hermana. No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero después de eso Ayato se fue con toda la cara golpeada, parecía aterrado por algo. No lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora. El compromiso aun no era oficial pero los Takahashi no mostraron señales de continuar con su plan. Y eso es todo, al menos lo que yo sé. — Miro a Naruto— Perdón por causarte problemas. Ese imbécil se metió contigo siendo consciente de que tú no tienes nada que ver con él. Si de casualidad sus palabras te afectaron, te pido que no le hagas caso. Naruto, has mejorado, que las palabras de otros no te detengan.

Naruto lo miro con sorpresa ¿Se estaba disculpando con él? ¿Hino Hyuga, uno de los estudiantes estrella de la academia estaba alagando al payaso de la clase? Siempre considero a Hino como un egocéntrico, pero al parecer el Hyuga tiene un lado amable ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¿Detenerme? Por supuesto que no. Nunca me rendiré, es mi camino ninja ¡Datebayo!—Hino se sorprendió, valla chico del que se enamoró su hermana, pensó. Frunció el ceño al recordar ese dato.

—Entiendo. Me retiro entonces. —Y con eso salió del edificio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Con una mano en su corazón volteo a mirar a la causante que provoco que el gran Hino Hyuga dejara salir un gritito.

— Idiota ¡Casi me matas del susto!—Le reclamó— Solo porque Hayate sensei te está entrenando no significa que debas usar sus técnicas para espantarme.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué fue eso?—le repitió. Hino dejó caer su mirada hacia el piso, pensativo.

—Me recuerda a mi hermana. —Shina espero que continuara— La aldea no espera mucho de Naruto, creen que es débil y es rechazado por la gente. Como veraz, cuando pensé en eso recordé la situación de Hinata. Tal vez fue la similitud de las situaciones lo que me forzó a apoyarlo, no lo sé. Lo que tengo claro es que no quiero que otra persona sea juzgada y despreciada. —Shina le sonrió.

— Hino, gracias. No solo por apoyar a mi hermano, también por defenderme. —Hino enrojeció un poco—Aunque no lo necesitaba—esto último lo dijo en una voz tan baja que Hino no pudo escucharlo.

— Es algo normal. Eres alguien muy importante para mí. — Shina lo miro con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Que? — Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Hino intento explicarse.

— Lo que quería decir es que eres muy importante para Hinata, y ella lo es para mí. Ella no me perdonaría si dejara que su mejor amiga sea agredida si estoy ahí para evitarlo. Además…

— ¿Si?

— Desde que te conocimos, nuestras vidas son más divertidas. Y aunque peleemos te aprecio como amiga. En verdad me alegra haberte conocido—Finalizo con la cara roja.

— Yo también….a mí también me alegra haberlos conocido. — Dijo con el rostro igual de rojo.

— Que lindo—La voz lo asusto a los dos. Hino se avergonzó porque volvió a soltar un gritito nada digno de un Hyuga.

— ¡Tú también Hinata!— La Hyuga sonrió traviesa aunque tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

— Shina me enseño.

— ¡Ustedes dos me provocaran un infarto!— Shina rodo lo ojos.

— Que exagerado.

— ¡Cállate, enana!

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Hinata los miro con una gotita en la cabeza. Tal vez no debió intervenir.

Era hora de la segunda prueba. El quipo de Shina y el resto de los Genin son enviados al bosque de la muerte, la tarea de los quipos es tratar de conseguir un segundo pergamino (cielo o tierra) quitándoselo a otro quipo. Deben ser diferentes porque si no el equipo es descalificado. Poco después de entrar al bosque, Shina se encuentra con el equipo de Ayato. Hino uso el Byakugan para ver el pergamino, siendo este de cielo, igual que el de su equipo.

—No es necesario pelear con ellos—Dijo. Su equipo asintió y se dirigieron hacia la torre para terminar la prueba. Shina sintió la mirada de Ayato siguiéndola hasta que se perdió en la profundidad del bosque. Ella sabía que Ayato no atacaría, no era tan tonto para gastar energía en una pelea sin sentido.

Mientras tomaba el pergamino de otro equipo, Shina sintió una extraña fuente de chakra en el bosque. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y sin saber porque pensó en su hermano. Cuando llegaron a la torre se dio cuenta que pocos equipo habían terminado al prueba tan rápido como ellos, entre ellos el quipo donde se encuentra un chico pelirrojo que le daba mala espina.

Debido a la gran cantidad de Genin que pasaron la prueba, el tercer Hokage decidió hacer unas preliminares, donde los Genin debían pelear cara a cara. Cuando llego el turno de Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, debe ser difícil para ella elegir entre un amigo y el chico que te gusta. Shina miro atenta la pelea y se largó a reír cuando su hermano se hecho un gas en la cara del Inuzuca. Sonrió cuando su sensei declaro a Naruto como ganador. Mientras Naruto subía, Shina logro ver que Hinata sacaba un frasco y se lo ofreció a Naruto cuando llego a su lado.

Vamos Naruto, tómala, pensó Shina. Contuvo un gritito de alegría cuando su hermano aceptó el regalo. Cuando capto la mirada de Hinata, la rubia levanto el pulgar y la Hyuga se sonrojo. Por su puesto su amiga también se preocupaba por Kiba, por lo que se fue con él y también le ofreció un poco de ungüento curativo. Cuando regresó, Hinata parecía preocupada.

Luego vino su turno, pelearía contra un compañero del imbécil de Ayato. Esto será divertido.

Cuando su contrincante y ella se encontraron cara a cara, Shina sintió unas inmensas ganas de destrozarlo. Todos los presente la mirarían y verían de lo que está hecha. Estaba tan emocionada que no predijo lo que pasaría después si usaba todo su poder.

— ¡Comiencen!— A penas su sensei dio la señal para comenzar, Shina formo dos cadenas de chakra que rodearon el cuerpo de su rival atándolo de pies y manos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Shina sonrió divertida y empezó con unas rimas tontas.

— Giran, giran. Mis cadenas atacaran—Mientras cantaba movía las cadenas en círculos— Ten cuidado, no tengo piedad. — Hacia que el cuerpo se estrellara con las paredes— Esta Uzumaki es genial— Levantaba el cuerpo a una altura considerable para luego mandarlo contra el suelo.

— ¡Shina, acaba de una vez!— Escucho el grito de Hino y sonrió.

—Giran, giran. Es hora del golpe final— Mando el cuerpo al aire y deshizo las cadenas. Dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la altura de su rival, quien sorpresivamente seguía consciente, y lo golpeo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Prueba mi puño, imbécil!—El cuerpo fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que provoco que se creara un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

— ¡Eso es!—Festejo una vez que llegó a tierra. Se giró hacia su sensei contenta, pero esté la miraba con reproche. Se dio cuenta que el lugar completo estaba en silencio— ¿Qué?

— Luego hablaré contigo. Ahora sube, ganaste— Varios ninjas medico se acercaron al joven en el piso y lo levantaron con mucho cuidado antes de llevárselo. Fue en ese punto que Shina se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Se había pasado. Con la cabeza gacha, subió a la parte superior de la arena donde los Genin esperaban su turno. Hinata se acercó y la abrazo.

—Yo no quería...

—Lo sé — La consoló Hinata. Shina elevo la vista y vio sorprendida a los participantes de la siguiente ronda.

—Hinata, mira— La Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y se quedó tiesa cuando leyó los nombres. Kiba le advirtió sobre esto.

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

Himiko Hyuga

— Nunca espere enfrentarte, Hinata.

—Ni yo, hermano.

Hayate observo por unos segundos a la pequeña Hyuga para luego ver a su alumno, se preguntó si Hino se atrevería a interrumpir la pelea si fuera necesario, sonrió para sus adentros, claro que lo haría, como él también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Muy bien, comiencen—Al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, Shina apretó el barandal con fuerza.

Que no aparezca, por favor, que no aparezca, pensó.

—Antes que nada, una advertencia. Hinata, mírame—Su voz sonó autoritaria por lo que la ojiperla se obligó a mirarlo. — Ríndete ahora. Tu destino nunca fue ser ninja. — Hinata lo miro alarmada— Eres gentil y dócil. Evitas el conflicto y careces de confianza. Te sientes inferior a todos en este salón. La única razón por la que estás aquí es para no defraudar a tus compañeros. Tú nunca quisiste participar en estos exámenes, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—No…yo-yo queria demostrar que… he cambiado… —Hinata desvió la mirada.

Maldito Neji, ella no es débil, Hinata no es como tú, pensó Shina. Hino a su lado tenía los puños apretados mirando con furia a su primo. Asahi miraba todo con el entrecejo fruncido. Hinata era una persona con un corazón amable y no merecía que la traten de esa forma. Ella era bondadosa, tímida, considerada, agradable. Hinata representa todo lo que él no es, de lo que huyo en su pasado sombrío… Hinata era una las personas que lo ayudo a comprender, a recordar lo hermoso de vivir.

Cuando su equipo terminaba de entrenar, el equipo ocho aparecía y Hinata siempre traía una canasta con comida suficiente para los dos equipos. Resultó que los dos equipos se hicieron amigos permitiendo a Asahi ver el pequeño lado tenebroso de la Hyuga. Asahi se preguntaba por qué no lo demostraba en ese momento.

—Hinata, la gente no puede cambiar no importa cuanto lo intente—Hinata lo miro afectada—Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor. En este mundo siempre existirán las diferencias, por esos existen la elite y los perdedores. Podrás cambiar, pero nunca dejaras de ser lo que eres. Así como yo nunca dejare de ser de la rama secundaria y tú la niña consentida de la rama principal. A pesar de lo que digas, lo único que quieres es huir, alejarte tanto como puedas.

—NO… te equivocas, yo no quiero eso—Neji activo su Byakugan y Hinata lo miro asustada, desvió su mirada hacia los extremos de la arena.

—No puedes engañarme. Estabas pensando en tu pasado, en la vieja Hinata y preguntándote si estas preparada para este momento. Te ves derrotada—Hinata lo miro aterrada. No podía creer que Neji leyera su interior tan fácilmente. Tenía que hacer algo, evitar que su primo penetre en su mente— Estas asustada, pensando en una manera para evitar que siga leyendo tu mente.

Hinata lo miro y empezó a temblar. Que pare, pensó.

—Deseas que me detenga—Hinata ya estaba al borde del pánico, llevo sus dedos a los labios— Ese hábito tuyo de llevarte los dedos a los labios me indica que tratas de controlar tu pánico, pero es inútil y tú lo sabes. Todo es inútil Hinata, admítelo, nunca podrás cambiar.

A Shina y Hino no les faltaba nada para saltar y darle su merecido al Hyuga, pero la mirada de su sensei evitaba que lo hicieran. No podía interrumpir una pelea que ni siquiera había empezado, aunque la mental lo haya hecho y Hinata ya la estaba perdiendo. Al otro lado del salón Naruto apretó los barrotes con furia.

— ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de decirle lo que puede o no hacer?! ¡Adelante, Hinata! ¡Dale su merecido!

Hinata miro al rubio sorprendida.

— ¡Así es! ¡Naruto tiene razón, Hinata! ¡Patéale el trasero a ese estirado!—Gritó esta vez Shina.

— ¡Demuéstrale que está equivocado!—Apoyó Hino.

— ¡Tú puedes Hinata!—El resto del equipo Hayate voltearon a ver su miembro de pelo blanco incrédulos, pues Asahi era del tipo tranquilo y no acostumbraba gritar —. ¡Acaba con ese imbécil!—El coraje llenaron sus palabras.

Estamos en otro mundo, pensaron.

Naruto, chicos… gracias, pensó Hinata antes de activar el Byakugan. Los dos Hyuga pelearon por unos minutos, pero cuando Hinata iba a golpear a Neji, este la detuvo y cerró uno de los puntos de chakra de su brazo. Luego la golpeó haciendo que la Hyuga cayera. La miro con desdén.

— Es mejor que te rindas, Hinata. Soy más fuerte que tú y nunca podrás cambiarlo. Aunque no te guste debes aceptarlo, estas destinada al fracaso y ahora estas acabada. Date por vencida. —Hinata se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y miro a su primo.

—Yo… yo…no retrocederé, porque ese es mi ca-camino ninja.

Naruto y los demás miraron como la chica se levantaba a pesar de la gravedad de su situación.

—No sabía que Hinata era tan fuerte—dijo el rubio. Lee lo miro y sonrió.

—Se parece a ti.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Hinata siempre está observándote. —Desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño recipiente que Hinata le obsequio y luego la miro a ella.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Tú puedes!— Gritaron los dos Uzumaki a la vez. Subió la mirada y vio su hermana. Shina miraba fijamente a la ojiperla como tratando de transmitirle toda la confianza posible. Hino, Asahi y Shino también la miraban atentamente, apoyándola.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y corrió hacia Neji. A pesar de que su cuerpo atacaba, su mente se encontraba recordando los momentos en donde ella observaba a Naruto.

Te observe por muchos años, Naruto. Me preguntó porque—Uno a uno los recuerdos donde el rubio era protagonista llenaron su mente— Cuando yo te veo…me siento llena de valor, siento que pude seguir adelante, que puedo triunfar, que hasta valgo un poco—Neji la sostuvo de un brazo y la golpe en la barbilla. Ella retrocedió, pero no se rindió—Naruto, hasta ahora yo siempre fui la observadora, pero en este momento tu estas observándome y voy demostrarte lo que puedo hacer. ¡Naruto!

En último ataque Neji detuvo el golpe de Hinata y mando una ráfaga de chakra en su pecho. Hinata cayó sin fuerzas. Neji desactivo su Byakugan.

—No entendiste, ¿verdad, Hinata? Tus golpes fueron débiles desde el principio. Estas acabada.

Ya hiciste suficiente Hinata. Perdiste el encuentro, pero en el proceso te convertiste en una nueva persona, pensó Kurenai. Ella frunció el ceño cuando capto que Neji tenía la intención de seguir hablando.

— ¿Este es el poder de la rama principal? Que patético. Solo eres la princesa sobreprotegida del clan, no vales nada.

— ¡Cállate de una vez, imbécil!—Neji se giró hacia Shina. Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio, pero a él no le importo y regresó su mirada hacia su prima.

— Ella fue uno de tus errores, Hinata. ¿Qué esperabas al juntarte con otra perdedora?—El cuerpo de Hinata tembló— Te juntaste con una inútil que ni puede controlar su propio poder. Usaste a tu hermano para que ingresara a la mansión. ¿No lo comprendes, Hinata? Ella te uso, se acercó a ti para su beneficio. Se aprovechó de tu corazón amable para tener al alcanza los recursos del clan. Tu incapacidad para comprenderlo me demostró una vez más que no mereces ser una ninja ¡Te dejaste engañar por una huérfana, una muerta de hambre!

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente!—gritó Shina— ¡Si no paras ella…!

— ¡Cierra la boca, insecto!—dijo Neji.

Hayate miro el cuerpo de la Hyuga, estaba consciente y temblando, pero aun así era obvio que la chica no podía continuar. Levanto la vista, Hino tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Suspiro triste, era mejor llevar a Hinata a la enfermería.

—Debido a que la contrincante no se encuentra en condiciones para continuar…

— ¡Nooo!—Miro al hermano de su alumna, el causante del grito— ¡No detenga el encuentro!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?—Comentó Sakura a su lado— Hinata no puede continuar.

— ¡No le haga caso, sensei! ¡Todo termino!—Para incredulidad de Hayate y los novatos era Shina quien pedía la derrota de su amiga.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Indago el Uzumaki— ¡Ella es tu amiga! ¡Hinata puede hacer...!

— ¡Cállate, Naruto! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Por favor sensei, detenga el encuentro!—Vocifero Shina, pero entonces vio como Hinata se levantaba— Demonios, es demasiado tarde.

Hino miro confundido el actuar de su compañera, abrió la boca para hablar cuando escuchó unas pequeñas risas en el salón. Era Hinata.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Hablo Neji— Si continuas peleando vas a terminar muer…

— Cierra la boca, maldito imbécil— El comentario hizo que los presentes la miraran con la boca abierta. Hino miro como Ayato empezó a mostrarse asustado, se preguntó el porqué.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como un aura oscura rodeaba a la amable Hinata, por alguna razón los más cercanos a Hinata sintieron que esta vez el aura era muy diferente al que acostumbraba mostrar en esas pocas veces que se enojaba.

Hinata alzo la vista mostrándole a su primo y a todos los demás la mirada más fría que una persona pudiera tener. Su rostro se endureció y sonriendo de forma provocativa a Neji se lamio la sangre que estaba en sus labios.

—Neji, Neji, Neji—Comenzó a hablar mientras negaba con la cabeza— Mi adorado primo Neji ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo? Antes eras tan lindo. — El mencionado frunció el ceño.

— ¿De que estas hablado?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—llevo un dedo a sus labios y miro a Neji herida— Que malo eres, Neji-kun. Y pensar que siempre me decías que era linda. Como una princesa fueron tus palabras exactas.

—No entiendo porque sacas a colación el pasado.

—Eras tan adorable, siempre portabas una sonrisa cuando estabas conmigo, te peleabas con Hino por mi atención. Los tres éramos muy unidos cuando éramos niños, pero ese fue el problema ¿verdad? Solo éramos niños, ignorantes a la situación de nuestra familia. Ese fue nuestro error.

Hinata se acercó y por alguna razón Neji no podía moverse. No cuando Hinata le demostraba lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser un rostro que carece de emoción. Observo los ojos de su prima, sin ningún brillo en especial, se veían opacos, e incluso llego a pensar que se asemejaban a los ojos de los muertos. Eso le provoco un escalofrió.

— Debe dolerte, ¿verdad? La realidad duele, ¿verdad, Neji?—Hinata poso una mano en el rostro del Hyuga y empezó a acariciarlo— Estas atrapado, como un pájaro en su jaula. Condenado a vivir con el odio de nuestro clan. A mi también me duele, Neji. Pero me duele más verte. Te escondiste bajo una máscara de odio y resentimiento. Pensando que el destino ya está escrito y que no podía ser cambiado.

Neji la miro fijamente, no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Se sentía como un prisionero que tenía a su asesino frente suyo, que jugaba con él, retrasando su muerte para su disfrute.

—Cuando yo te veo, tengo ganas de llorar, ¿sabes porque? Porque recuerdo tu sonrisa, la sonrisa que ya no muestras. Nuestro clan acabo con ella.

Todos en la sala miraban como Hinata jugaba con Neji y como él se dejaba abrazar. Tenía la mirada perdida, talvez recordando el pasado.

—Tú eres el que más sufre, Neji. Puedo verlo, no me puedes engañar— Hinata se separó y dio dos paso hacia atrás— Si quieres desahogarte…Si es necesario que me golpes para acabar con tu odio, lo aceptaría con gusto. Entiendo tu dolor…pero tu odio se salió de control, y sé que lo que voy a hacer incrementara tu odio por la rama principal, pero es lo último que me queda para mostrarte que cualquiera pude cambiar para bien… o para mal.

— ¡NO! ¡No lo hagas, Himiko!—El grito de Shina hizo que Neji despertara de su letargo, pero también que todos los presentes la miraran confundidos por haber errado el nombre de la Hyuga.

Entonces observaron como Hinata hacia un sello con las manos y enseguida Neji caí al suelo gritando en agonía mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—Nunca esperaste esto de mí, ¿verdad?—Hinata sonrió de forma sínica deleitándose por los gritos de su primo—La gente puede cambiar, Neji. Solo mírame, la niña dulce y amable está usando el sello maldito en ti. ¿No es sorprendente?—La risas que dejo salir provocaron que la audiencia temblara— Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que yo soy la niña mimada del clan? Bueno, no importa. Oye Neji, este sello es la causa de tu odio, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que mi pa…

— ¡BASTA! ¡Himiko, por favor, detente!— La ojiperla volteo a ver Shina. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro— ¡Por favor, devuelve a Hinata, te lo ruego!

—Pero…aún debe pagar por haberte insultado, Shina-chan—Dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña.— Y Hinata nunca podría castigar a Neji, por eso estoy aquí, para defender a nuestros seres queridos.

— ¡No necesito que hagas esto! ¡Solo quiero que me devuelvas a Hinata, por favor!

—Pero…

— ¡Hazlo ya!— la ojiperla desactivo el sello y Neji dejo de retorcerse en el suelo. La Hyuga volvió a mirar a Shina.

— A Hinata no le importa que se metan con ella. De verdad, no le importa. Pero es consiente que aún le falta valor para defender a las personas que considera importantes para ella. Por eso me creo, Shina-chan. Yo siempre apareceré cuando Hinata lo necesite. Aun así, espero con ansias el día en que ella ya no dependa de mí. Hasta que ese día llegue yo estaré aquí para todos. Para Shina-chan, Hino, Asahi-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hanabi-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Hayate-sensei y para aquella personal especial…estaremos siempre. — Ella sonrió— Hasta luego.

Al instante Hinata se desplomo, al mismo tiempo Neji se puso de pie aun soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor. Sorprendentemente, Hinata volvió a levantarse. Todos esperaban que la tal Himiko volviera, pero la expresión confundida que mostraba indicaba que no era el caso. Como sospechaban, Hinata no tenía idea de la existencia de su otra personalidad.

Hinata observaba el estado de su primo, parecía que intentaba recuperar el aliento y tenía una mano en la cabeza. No entendía que le había pasado, entonces Neji alzo la vista y la miro. Estaba furioso. Quería matarla.

Neji corrió pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Hinata fue detenido por todos los Jonin presentes más Hino, que tenía una mano a la distancia del corazón.

—Neji, tranquilízate—dijo Gai. Hinata observo la escena sorprendida. ¿De verdad Neji había intentado asesinarla?

Un dolor en el corazón hizo que sus pensamientos terminaran y que escupiera sangre. Kurenai fue a ayudarla. Shina, Asahi, Naruto, Sakura y Lee bajaron para ver cómo estaba.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Na-naruto… tú crees…que…cambie…aunque s-sea un po-poco. — Hinata cerró los ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos aunque a ella le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que el rubio diría.

—Hinata…—Shina miro triste a su amiga. Tomo una de sus manos y dio un leve apretón—Todo estará bien.

— ¡Oye tú, perdedor!—Naruto volteo a ver a Neji y este miro de soslayo a su prima — No importa cuánto te esfuerces, un fracasado siempre será un fracasado.

Naruto y Shina fruncieron el ceño.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijeron los dos a la vez. La sonrisita prepotente hizo que a los dos le hirviera la sangre, así que corrieron dispuestos a darle una golpiza. Lee pudo detener a Naruto, pero Shina dio un salto y subió un brazo. Hino fue quien la detuvo agarrando el puño de la chica en el aire.

—Shina, Naruto las reglas dicen que las peleas deben ser oficiales en un encuentro.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, Hino—replicó Shina. La mirada del Hyuga hizo que la chica bufara y mirara con resentimiento a Neji— ¿Sabes? En este momento me siento un poco arrepentida de decirle a Himiko que se detuviera—Agregó recibiendo una mirada enojada de Neji.

— ¿No creen que sería más emociónate si uno de nosotros derrotara a Neji en una pelea oficial?—Indago Lee haciendo que Naruto se tranquilizara. Obviamente pensando que él fuera quien pelearía con el Hyuga y que también ganaría.

En ese momento Hinata escupió sangre poniendo a todos en alerta. Shina estuvo a su lado casi al instante. La mirada de odio que Kurenai le dio a Neji hizo que la chica se preocupara más.

— ¡Traigan a los médicos, ahora!—gritó Kurenai. Los médicos llegaron y le informaron que no tenía pulso. Shina se enfureció y de su espalda surgieron dos cadenas de chakra.

— ¡Voy a matarte!— Las cadenas fueron detenidas por el Hokage, Shina lo miro sorprendida e hizo desaparecer las cadenas.

— Shina, cuando las preliminares hayan acabado solicito tu presencia en la torre—Shina bajo la cabeza.

—Ahí estaré, Hokage-sama. Con su permiso—Inmediatamente Shina se dirigió hacia Hinata.

Naruto observo a Hinata mientras era llevada urgencias y empezó a recordar sus palabras.

"No…yo-yo quería demostrar que… he cambiado…"

"Yo… yo…no retrocederé, porque ese es mi ca-camino ninja"

Las palabras de la tal Himiko también regresaron a su mente. Aun no entendía como, pero Hinata creo una nueva personalidad solo por sus amigos. Porque ella quería cambiar. Nunca olvidaría eso.

Bajo la mirada y tomo un poco de la sangre de la Hyuga. Hinata, te lo prometo, pensó. Miro a Neji con el puño ensangrentado en alto.

—Juro que triunfare.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y la canción de este capítulo como las que aparecerán tampoco, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Canción elegida: Hirari Hirari – Hatsune Miku.

 **Lagrimas**

—Shina, ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que pasó en las preliminares? —Shina elevó la vista. El Hokage se encontraba serio, pero a la vez preocupado. Ella también lo estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Hinata? — Hino, Hayate y Kurenai se giraron hacia el Hokage. Se les permitió estar ahí con la condición de que no interrumpieran. El Hyuga estaba molesto porque su compañera le había ocultado el estado de su hermana. Kurenai no podía creer que nunca se dio cuenta del cambio de su propia alumna. Hayate se encontraba para controlar a Shina, a veces era muy impulsiva.

— Los asuntos del clan Hyuga no están bajo mi jurisdicción, pero debo saber si una de mis Kunoichis se encuentra en perfecto estado para cumplir con las misiones, tanto física como mentalmente.

— ¡Hinata no está loca!— Sarutobi suspiró, fue una mala elección de palabras. Observo como Hayate colocaba una mano en el hombro de Shina, casi al instante ella dejo de temblar. Debía estar furiosa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el Hyuga también temblaba, conteniendo la ira que sentía.

—Perdón, eso no fue lo que quise decir—se disculpó. Shina asintió— Pero es necesario que me digas que pasa con Hinata Hyuga.

La niña lo miro, como examinándolo, antes de hablar.

— Cuando conocí a Hinata me pareció que era una niña amable y tierna—Sonrió al recordar ese momento— entonces Hino me insulto y ella me defendió. Ella daba miedo en ese momento. De verdad me sorprendí por ese cambio, pero al parecer ella era consciente de que podía intimidar a las personas. A pesar de todo, ella nunca se ponía en estado "sombrío" para su propio bien o cuando no estaba cerca de nosotros. Creía que su familia tenía algo que ver con eso, así que le pregunte y ella me respondió "Mi familia tiene razón, yo no valgo nada y los insultos que me dicen me los merezco porque es verdad. Solo me queda tratar de ayudar a mis amigos, ¿lo hago bien?" Solo pude abrazarle y llore más fuerte cuando ella agrego "Shina-chan, ¿por qué lloras? No debes llorar por alguien tan débil como yo." Ella sonaba tan convencida que me asuste. Con el tiempo la ayude a que confiara más en ella misma, pero su otra cara no mejoro.

— En las preliminares ella parecía no tener conocimiento de su otro yo. —agrego el Hokage. Shina suspiro.

—De alguna manera su estado empeoro y creo saber la razón. Normalmente siempre voy acompañada de los hermanos para ir juntos a la mansión, pero un día fui a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, sola. Cuando salí de la tienda me encontré con algunos compañeros de la academia y sus amigos. Ellos empezaron a insultarme, no les preste atención. Desde que me hice amiga de los Hyuga la mayoría me toma como una aprovechada, una mantenida. Sus palabras no hacían efecto así que me quede quieta y espere a que se largaran. Uno de ellos se enojó y me golpeo. Yo no podía defenderme porque algunos eran más grandes y fuertes que yo, mi única oportunidad era usar mis cadenas de chakra, pero no podía usarlas porque hasta el día de hoy no logro mantenerlas bajo control. Hinata apareció cuando se cansaron de golpearme, ella trato de ayudarme, ellos no la dejaron. La obligaron a ponerse de rodillas y a ver cómo seguían agrediéndome. Cuando termino deje una nota para mi hermano y Hinata me ayudo a llegar al territorio Hyuga. En todo el camino ella no dijo ni una palabra, pero lloraba en silencio. En la mañana actuaba con normalidad, así que le dije que no debía preocuparse, que esas cosas no importaban y que me haría más fuerte para darles su merecido, pero ella me sonrió y dijo que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, ella me dijo que nosotras salimos de la academia juntas y llegamos a la mansión juntas, sin ningún contratiempo. Ella no recordaba nada. Aparte de eso nada había cambiado, así que no le tome importancia. Me equivoque. A partir de ese día cuando alguien me molestaba ella aparecía.

—Himiko—mencionó el Hokage. Shina asintió— Su nombre… ¿ella te lo dijo?

—No supe su nombre hasta que Ayato apareció—Sarutobi enarco una caja en una pregunta silenciosa— El mismo nieto del señor feudal. Su padre y Hiashi planeaban un matrimonio. Hino me llamo para rescatar a Hinata porque en las dos semanas que se quedaron a Hinata se le obligo estar siempre con Ayato. Me infiltre en la mansión y esquive a los guardias. Cuando los encontré, Ayato la estaba besando a la fuerza. Empecé a pelear con él, pero era muy rápido y me derribo enseguida. Se colocó encima de mí y empezó a gritarme y a golpearme. Fue cuando sucedió, el rostro de Hinata cambio a uno desquiciado, parecía demente. El aura que la rodaba era terrorífico. Ella se acercó a Ayato, él no se movía, la verdad es que yo tampoco podía hacerlo. Lo abrazo mientras les susurraba cosas al oído, luego se alejó y empezó a atacarlo. Ayato trato de defenderse pero sus movimientos eran torpes. Hinata cerró los puntos de sus brazos, lo volvió a mirar con esos ojos vacíos y le dijo que se largara. Cuando Ayato se fue, ella me sonrió y me dijo su nombre.

Hino la miraba incrédulo y siguió así por unos segundos mas antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta. Kurenai tenía el rostro ensombrecido, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar a su alumna. Hayate miraba la puerta del cuarto con el rostro serio.

El Hokage negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro pesado.

— ¿Por qué no fui informado sobre esto?

—No quiero que Hinata sepa de la existencia de Himiko. No quiero que sepa que ella tiene un lado oscuro como ese. Además...

— ¿Si?

—Yo… Yo pensé... Creí que yo debía ser la que la ayudara. Hinata creo a Himiko por mí, entonces sería yo quien la ayude a eliminarla.

El Hokage volteo a ver a los dos sensei con una mirada significante, Kurenai y Hayate asintieron para luego retirarse. Una vez estuvieron solos el tercero se volvió hacia la pequeña rubia.

—Shina, eso no es algo que te corresponda—mencionó Hiruzen.

—Pero…

—Tu empeño en ayudar a tus amigos es admirable, pero hay algunas batallas en las que se lucha solo. Además, por lo que escuche de ti y lo que vi, Himiko no es una amenaza para la aldea.

— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que usted pensara que Himiko seguiría los pasos de Orochimaru?— El Sarutobi giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, el cielo azul en todo su esplendor, pero algo le decía que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Shina. Talvez se me haya cruzado esa idea por un segundo, pero me di cuenta que el instinto asesino de Himiko-san no era auguraba algo malo, todo lo contrario; la habilidad de Hinata-san para crear una personalidad sádica y malvada para el bien de su seres queridos me ha demostrado, una vez más, que la oscuridad viene de la mano de la bondad y el amor.

A continuación el Hokage se dirigió a su escritorio y miro serio a la Genin, quien se mostró confundida.

—Shina Uzumaki, esta misión será otorgada especialmente para ti y su duración será indefinida. Tu deber es proteger a Himiko y Hinata Hyuga, no permitas que sean usadas bajo deseos egoístas. Espero buenos resultados en el tiempo que dure tu misión.

Shina tenía abierta la boca de la impresión y al segundo siguiente sus ojos dejaban ver poderosas llamas de determinación.

—No lo defraudare, Hokage-sama.

El Sarutobi se llevó la mano izquierda a su brazo derecho donde su piel estaba marcada con una enorme cicatriz hecha por un objeto cortante y a la vez caliente. Observo la puerta por donde la rubia se fue, la niña que heredo el poder del clan Uzumaki.

000

En la mansión Hyuga hay un lugar intocable para la mayoría del clan, solo los tres hijos del patriarca de la familia tienen acceso a tan mágico espacio. El pequeño terreno era un deleite para la vista, y su aroma, proveniente de muy distinguidas flores de distintas partes del mundo, hacía de ese lugar el paraíso en la tierra misma.

Por años, la matriarca del clan y madre de tan especiales niños puso todo el empeño, esfuerzo y sangre en crear un lugar especial para su familia. El pequeño terreno ubicado a una distancia considerable de las casas del clan, estaba rodeado de muchos arbustos y árboles permitiendo que cualquiera pensara que era un cumulo de plantas sin importancia, sin poder imaginarse la belleza que ocultaba.

Observo los hermosos peces nadar en el estanque del lugar, cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa inundada por el aroma de las flores chocar con su cuerpo y rostro. Miro el cielo y las nubes pasar.

 _Las estaciones del año cambian_

 _Y nuestro lazo se rompe más_

 _Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan_

 _Así nunca se irán_

 _No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor_

 _De aquello que no te dije_

 _Sentía aun tu presencia en sueño cálido_

 _Pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí_

 _Y ate ese dolor lejos de mi corazón_

 _Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión_

 _Creo que hoy mi alma esta llana de aflicción y_

 _Volara, volara, volara…_

 _Más allá del horizonte en el lejano mar_

 _Una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar_

 _Nuestros lazos jamás van a poder desatar y_

 _Volando van, volando van, volando…_

 _Algún día este cruel pensamiento se ira_

 _Y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá_

 _Aunque sé que mi alma nunca te olvidara y_

 _Volara, volara, volara…_

 _No podre liberar del dolor mi corazón_

 _Pero siempre en mi alma estarás y serás mi razón_

 _Cuando la lluvia cae se lleva la aflicción, y_

 _Volando van, volando van, volando…_

—Hinata…—La aludida se giró. Por la pequeña puerta cubierta por plantas apareció Hino. Volvió su vista al estanque. Su hermano se colocó a su lado. — ¿Por qué estas cantando esa canción? Seguimos en primavera.

— Esta canción la escribí para mamá, pero esta vez no la cante para ella. La cante para Neji.

—Neji está vivo y de ninguna manera merece que le dediques una de tus canciones— dijo el Hyuga con el ceño fruncido.

—La cante para el Neji del pasado, el que no nos odiaba—Hino comprendió y no dijo nada por un momento.

—Hinata.

— ¿hmp?

—No vuelvas a cantar. — Hinata bajo la vista, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—… ¿Por qué?— Hino la miro a los ojos, su hermana estaba desecha. Sus ojos ya no brillaban desde el enfrentamiento con Neji, hace dos días. No quería quitarle lo único que le quedaba para olvidar el dolor.

—Padre te lo prohibió, ya sabes las razones—Hinata apretó los puños.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de...

—Lo sé, pero si sigues así ya no podré cubrirte. No necesitas más problemas.

— ¿Cuándo?—Hino la miro confundido. — ¿Cuándo me sellaran?

— ¡No lo permite! ¡Uso nunca va a pasar!— Hinata no se inmuto por el repentino ataque de furia de su hermano y siguió mirando los peces. De un momento a otro Hinata miro sus manos y empezó a llorar, preocupando a Hino.

—No pudo creer que yo… que yo active…No lo recuerdo, Hino. No sé lo que me paso. Yo nunca lo haría, créeme, por favor—Hino la miro triste y la abrazo, la acuno en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza. En ese momento entendió porque Shina mantuvo en secreto la existencia de Himiko.

—No necesitas pedírmelo. Siempre voy en creer en ti.

—Gracias—Hino apretó el abrazo.

"Como no podría creer en la persona que cuido de Hanabi y de mí como una madre e ignorando su propio dolor"

Hino rompió el abrazo despacio e indeciso hablo.

— Hinata, hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué es?— Hinata lo miro fijamente y eso hizo flaquear a Hino.

—Nada, no es nada.

Dosdías después, los Genin del equipo Hayate fueron llamados por el Hokage. Shina dejo a un lado la carta que escribía para Hinata, pues el patriarca Hyuga dejo de permitirle la entrada a la mansión. Dirigió su vista hacia dos cuadros que estaba en su pequeño escritorio. Una foto era de su equipo. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa, las sonrisas de Asahi y su sensei eran unas pequeñas curvas en sus rostros, pero transmitían tranquilidad. Hino mostraba con orgullo una sonrisita ladina, como retando a duelo a cualquiera que estuviera frente suyo. En la otro foto estaban Hinata y ella, recién graduadas de la academia. Se tomó unos minutos para admirar las fotos antes de partir.

En el camino se topo con el Hyuga, quien molesto y cansado refunfuñaba en contra de su estricto padre. Sus compañeros fueron vencedores en sus propias peleas, siendo así el único equipo Genin recién graduado que pasó al completo a las finales. En las puertas de la torre Hokage se encontraron con Asahi, quien al ver al Hyuga se acercó y le pregunto sobre cómo se encontraba su hermana.

—El clan consideró que el haber activado el sello durante un enfrentamiento fue una muestra de cobardía y debilidad, estuvieron a punto de sellarla y convertirla en una sirvienta, pero me interpuse declarando que Neji tenía intenciones de matarla y que si le hacían algo haría todo lo posible para que el clan no tuviera futuro en la aldea sin importar mi edad. Al final los actos de Hinata fueron perdonados. Por el momento es mejor que ella se quede en su cuarto, al menos ya come y ha dejado de llorar. —Asahi y Shina lo miraron impresionados.

— Tomas decisiones muy drásticas para defender a tu hermana—Dijo un aliviado Asahi.

—Por supuesto.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras para llegar a la oficina del Hokage, durante todo el trayecto Shina miraba fijamente a Asahi. El de pelo blanco estaba muy atento con Hinata últimamente y eso a Shina le resultaba muy curioso. Al llegar a la puerta, tocaron y entraron al oír la voz del Sarutobi.

Hinata miraba con ojos tristes las fotos de su cuarto. No había visto a sus amigos por casi cinco días completos, las cartas que recibía de Shina y los otros ya no le eran los suficientes. No quería seguir estando aislada y sobretodo quería olvidar lo que le hizo a su primo. Así que decidió esperar a las afueras de la torre Hokage y ver a Shina y a los demás. Salió de su cuarto y bajo la mirada al ser el objetivo de las miradas fulminantes de los integrantes del clan.

Cuando visualizo la torre supo que algo andaba mal. La torre se encontraba destruida a la altura de donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage, las paredes tenían varios agujeros y algunas partes se encontraban quemadas. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando llego encontró al Hokage ayudando a Asahi, vio que tenía herido la parte derecha de su torso. Hino se agarraba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba sangrando. No veía por ningún lado a Shina y eso la tenía muy preocupada. El Hyuga se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Hino, que paso? ¿Dónde está Shina? ¿Quién ataco la torre?

—Fue Shina.

— ¿Qué? Shina no atacaría a nadie. No importa, tengo que ir a buscarla.

— ¡Espera!—La voz de Asahi la detuvo— Puede ser peligroso. Shina no está en condiciones, puede lastimarte— A Hinata no le importo la preocupación de Asahi, solo quería buscar a su amiga.

— ¡Shina nunca podría lastimarme!—dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Uso el Byakugan para buscar en toda la aldea, busco por toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde. Hino y Asahi llegaron a pesar de sus heridas. Fue al atardecer cuando supo donde se encontraría la rubia.

— Asahi, Hino ya sé dónde está Shina.

— ¿Dónde?

— En el árbol hueco—Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y con una mano se golpearon la cara.

Hace poco tiempo, cerca del campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, se encontraron con un gran árbol hueco que extrañamente sobresalía de un gran montículo de piedras. Los seis chicos entraron al árbol y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Varios rayos de luz atravesaban las rocas y chocaban con el agua del estanque que se encontraba ahí. A todos los Genin les pareció un buen escondite y les tomo unos días adecuarlo para ser su lugar secreto. Nadie más sabía de la existencia del lugar.

Los tres giraron sobre su talones y saltaron sobre los techo hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando el gran árbol se dejó ver los dos chicos detuvieron a Hinata.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasa?

—Hay algo que debes saber antes que entres al refugio— Las caras de Hino y Asahi se oscurecieron y a Hinata le pareció que su amigo de pelo blanco tenía los ojos húmedos al igual que Hino, para Hinata eso era muy extraño, Hino nunca lloraba. No desde la muerte de su madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Hino? ¿Qué pasó en la torre?

— El Hokage nos llamó para informarnos que el sensei…— Se mordió los labios. Él no podía llorar, él siempre debía mostrarse fuerte ante su hermana. —…que Hayate-sensei está muerto.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y comprendió la razón por la que Shina se salió de control. Ella se secó las lágrimas y mostro un porte decidido. Mientras se alejaba Hino supo que todo saldría bien, la expresión que mostro su hermana era la misma que hacia cuando confortaba a Hanabi, y a veces, a él mismo cuando se sentía frustrado.

Con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza escondida, Shina lloraba. Estaba en la orilla del estanque y su cuerpo era iluminado por el último rayo de luz del día. Escucho el árbol crujir y el sonido de pisadas, levanto la cabeza para gritarle a sus compañeros, no espero que la que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa triste fuera Hinata, ella se acercó y las dos se miraron. Shina ya no pudo más y se abalanzo sobre Hinata, la ojiperla la recibió en un abrazo mientras la arrullaba como si fuera una niña que acababa de tener una pesadilla y buscaba los brazos cálidos de su madre. Lloro con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacar todo el dolor de su corazón.

Hinata no la soltó ni un momento, ella entendía a la Uzumaki, porque era a la única que le había revelado su secreto. Resulta que la relación que mantenían Hayate y Shina no era la de un simple maestro-alumna, era mucho más, con el poco tiempo que se conocieron los dos forjaron un cariño que se asemejaba al de un padre y una hija. En algunas ocasiones Yugao Uzuki, la novia de Hayate, los acompañaba en algunas salidas. Yugao no podía tener hijos propios, por lo que la idea de tener como hija a una niña tan lista, valiente y linda como lo era Shina le sentó de maravilla. Por supuesto Shina no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para que su hermano tuviera una familia, así que ella siempre hablaba de su hermano con los dos adultos y ellos se tomaron algunos momentos para espiar al pequeño Uzumaki, observando en él, un niño con una gran fuerza de voluntad, determinación y con un corazón amable. Se tomó la decisión de hablarle sobre la idea después de las finales, su entusiasmo para ser un mejor shinobi cualquiera podía verla y para los dos adultos eso contaba mucho.

Ahora todo estaba arruinado, la oportunidad de tener una familia, la oportunidad de volver a ser tan unida con su hermano, todo. Lloro y lloro hasta que calló dormida. Hino y Asahi entraron, acompañados de Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Los dos chicos del equipo ocho fueron a dejar sus cartas a Ko, pero este les dijo que Hinata había salido y aún no había vuelto. Preocupados, fueron en su búsqueda, terminando en el refugio. Acostaron a Shina en unos de los muebles que ellos trajeron y la cubrieron con unas mantas. Esa noche Hinata les conto la verdad mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la Uzumaki. Los seis se quedaron a dormir ahí, acompañando y velando los sueños de su amiga rubia en las raíces del árbol hueco.

El tiempo no para, para los seis amigos no era la excepción, el día se acercaba y debían entrenar. Para Shina seguir con su entrenamiento fue muy duro, cada día recordaba a su sensei, su sonrisa, las salidas, los planes, los sueños…Naruto también se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermana, andaba deprimida cuando antes era muy entusiasta. Las miradas culpables que le eran dirigidas no las entendía, mas no podía acercarse. Con los años pasaron de ser hermanos a dos desconocidos que vivían bajo el mismo techo, cada uno con su vida, cada uno en su mundo.

Miro una vez más como Naruto salía por la puerta, soltó un suspiro cansado sacando de su cabeza los pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila. No podía evitarlo, su hermano y ella pudieron tener una familia, pero el mundo se los arrebato. Si se lo pensaba era un alivio que Naruto no supiera nada de los planes que tenía, pues le ahorraba el dolor a su hermano y solo ella sufriría. Se lo merecía, ella no hizo nada para evitar su separación, fue algo que pasó como si nada, sin darse cuenta ya no eran lo que eran antes.

Yugao y ella hablaron, pero ya no era lo mismo. Las dos estaban marcadas por la perdida. Pero no se alejaron, siguieron viéndose y de vez en cuando, Yugao la entrenaba.

Los cuatro que participarían en las finales entrenaban arduamente siendo apoyados por sus amigos. Cada día los seis llegaban al campo muy temprano y se iban cuando la noche se mostraba gloriosa.

El gran idea era en cuatro días y los seis amigos, acompañados por el equipo Asuma, fueron a las aguas termales. Hablaron tranquilamente, disfrutando de las delicias que las aguas provocaban en sus adoloridos músculos. Fue Shina la que se sintió observada y con disimulo busco al culpable. Horrorizada observo a un viejo pervertido de pelo blanco espiándola a ella y a las demás. Tomo aire y se metió en el agua, saliendo del campo de visión del viejo sinvergüenza. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se aseguró de estar bien cubierta y con todas sus fuerzas mando a volar al viejo que osó espiar a las mujeres.

— ¡Sabio pervertido!— El grito le llama la atención, se giró para encontrar a su hermano, quien se sorprendió de verla. Shina lo miro a él, a su puño y a la dirección por donde el pervertido se perdió. No tuvo que ser un genio para comprenderlo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Tú maestro no es más que un viejo verde! ¡Si me entero que se te contagiaron sus mañas voy a matarte!—El rubio se encogió de miedo. Esa fue la primera vez que fue testigo de la cara demoniaca de Shina.

Solo faltaban unos días para el gran día.


	6. Extra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Pareja principal: Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

—Pero mamá…

Ser una Kunoichi es una tarea difícil como también simple. Si se describiera en una palabra la vida de cualquier shinobi solo se basa en una cosa: Entrenar. Desde pequeños hasta una edad mayor, disfrutando de pequeños momentos en el calor del hogar y salir con un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando el Hokage te necesita en una misión. Hay algo que todos los ninjas saben y eso es que el camino elegido es el camino que se encuentra más cerca de los brazos de la muerte. Todos lo saben, pero siguen adelante.

Hana Hyuga lo sabía, a sus cinco años sabía lo que le esperaba. Ser parte de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la aldea de la hoja empeoraba su situación. Ella no quería ser parte de la fuerza de la aldea, tenía su propio sueño, sueño que sus padres negaron rotundamente. Bueno, ella ya se lo esperaba, pero no había nada de malo intentar, al menos.

Por lo tanto, con un sueño imposible de cumplir bajo la vigilante mirada de sus padres, la pequeña niña se apegaba a la vida que sus padres le impusieron. Entrenar desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, incluso hasta que la luna posa su luz en la aldea desde lo más alto del mar oscuro.

Hana callo rendida en el piso de madera del cuarto de entrenamiento. Su padre la miro fijamente y asintió conforme, pero como siempre hacia antes de retirarse, agregó: — Sigue entrenando.

Y como ella siempre hacia, soltó un bufido.

Aun así, con todo su cuerpo adolorido y suplicando un descanso, ella se sentaba en aquel muro alejado de las casas del clan. Esa parte del terreno era menos concurrido, por no decir que nunca visitado, lo descuidado que estaba el césped era un indicio de aquello.

Era un lugar abandonado, pero le encantaba. Allí podría hacer lo que le gustaba, dejar salir lo que ocultaba en la luz del día. Elevó la vista hacia la blanquera de la luna, la observo con deleite antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el cosquilleo de su cabello meciéndose por el viento. Tomo aire y empezó. Notas altas, notas bajas, melodías alegres… melodías tristes.

—Mañana es la asignación de equipos, con un poco de suerte me tocara con Shina-chan —dijo con voz suave y con una matiz esperanzada. Tomo un mechón de su pelo y empezó a jugar con el, aun murmurando una pequeña tonada.

—Tu…Tu voz es muy bo…bonita. —Aquella voz la sobresaltó, volteo rápidamente ante su descuido. Siempre alerta, Hana, siempre alerta le decía su madre.

Frente suyo estaba un niño de cabello castaño largo, con los ojos blancos característicos de la familia, iguales a los suyos.

— ¿Hizashi-san? — El niño se quedó callado mientras la miraba fijamente. Hana se irrito y se encamino a su casa.

—Es muy linda… tu voz. — Detuvo su andar girándose hacia su acompañante con rostro serio y un leve fruncimiento de ceño. El castaño se sonrojo por la cercanía de la de pelo negro azulino.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—espeto fríamente, tanto que su acompañante retrocedió un paso temeroso de lo que podría hacer Hana. Hana Hyuga era considerada una de las mejores Genin, hay rumores de que le ofrecieron ser Chunin, pero ella rechazó la oportunidad.

—Si…

Con los ojos entrecerrados, observando con ojo de halcón a su futura víctima y, de pronto, su máscara de hielo se rompió y su rostro pintó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó tanto al niño que este podía sentir su respiración en la mejilla. El niño se sonrojo más.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Haz mejora mi día, nadie del clan me había dicho algo como eso antes.

Hana ladeo el rostro al ver el gesto consternado de su acompañante.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —dijo el niño sin su tartamudeo anterior.

— ¿eh? Es cierto, a mis padres no les gusta, y el resto de la rama secundaria cree que es una actividad tonta—dijo Hana con ademan entristecido, y al verla él agregó:

—Pues a mí me gusta.

Hana con una sonrisa y un colorcito carmín en las mejillas se acercó y le beso la mejilla en un acto impulsivo. El pequeño Hyuga llevó su mano a la piel caliente por el contacto mientras miraba a Hana con los ojos como plato.

—Hizashi-san, ven a escucharme al atardecer de cada día. — Y luego, como si recordara algo, lo miró tímidamente y añadió—: ¿Quieres?

El niño le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

—Me encantaría.

000

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!—Hiashi miro a su hermano, quien estaba escandalizado. A veces pensaba que Hizashi era un exagerado, le vendría bien el teatro. Sonrió de su propia ocurrencia, obteniendo una dura mirada de su gemelo. — ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Hiashi, lo que hiciste no está bien.

—No es para tanto.

—No es para tanto dices. Tomar mi identidad para acercarte a una chica no se considera algo bueno, ¿sabes?

—Solo será por un tiempo—dijo Hiashi, miró los labios fruncidos de Hizashi y soltó un suspiro—. Era la única forma de acercarme, pertenezco a la rama principal y si me presentaba con mi verdadero nombre seguro que me hablaría con respeto y no se acercaría. La rencilla entre las dos ramas sigue palpable.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasara cuando ella lo descubra?

—Aun no llega el momento y dudo que llegue pronto.

Hizashi negó con la cabeza.

—Hermano, estás jugando con fuego.

—Sé que sonara raro de mí, pero estoy interesado en tener algo serio con ella.

Hizashi lo miro con burla.

—ay hermano, eso lo supe desde el día en que te vi acosarla.

— ¡No la estaba acosando!—gritó Hiashi, avergonzado— Solo…estaba…—Y Hiashi se cuestionó por qué eran esos momentos en los que las palabras le faltaban, era tan injusto. Se sintió más avergonzado al ver la cara divertida de Hizashi.

—No digas nada, estas perdido. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que te viera así, ¡si hasta tartamudeas!

Las carcajadas de Hizashi provocaron que su hermano inflara los mofletes. Luego de apartar las lágrimas traicioneras le sonrió a Hiashi.

—Espero que todo salga bien.

Y Hiashi recordó aquella imagen que observaba cada día. Hana sentada con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro y cabello. Recordar su voz, era algo que se volvió habitual en él. Tan suave, delicada y atrayente…

—Yo también lo espero.


End file.
